Rodent (SWB)
"Rodent" is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 25th episode overall. Synopsis The truth comes out. Plot Spencer is sitting in a dark room on a bed. He's staring at the door, two voices are heard arguing from outside. "He just sits in there all day! I told you we should have stopped after her!" A man yells. "Leave him alone, Micah! I already told him he couldn't eat tonight." A woman says. Footsteps start to approach the door. "Micah. What are you doing?" Suddenly there's a fist banging against the door. "Open up, you little bitch!" The man, Micah, shouts at Spencer. Spencer just remains there, watching the door with fear. The woman yells for him to leave him alone. As the door opens, Spencer opens his eyes to see Angel shaking him, revealing the whole thing to be a dream. She sits back and smiles. "You're fine. It was just a nightmare." She says before standing. They are in a small room in a house. Spencer looks around, not knowing where they really are. "We're in Asheville. We outran the biters, but when we were outside the city, you collapsed. It was freaky. Mike carried you until we got here, then we searched for a place to stay. We found this house and decided to just stay here for a while." Angel explains as she helps him up. They exit the room and walk down the hallway to the stairs. "What about Mitch and the others? Did we find them?" Spencer asks. Angel shakes her head. "No sign of them yet. Same with Rebecca, Cathy and Dani and Cleo, Rudy and Lola. We're going to start sending out groups to search in about an hour." The two enter the living room where many of the others are waiting. Mike and Tobias both stand and approach, Angel sitting on the arm of an armchair with Devil. "Are you alright?" Tobias asks. Spencer nods. "Yeah. Just haven't slept a lot these past few-" "Weeks? Yeah, we know." Mike interrupts. "We've actually been talking about that." Mike and Tobias look to each other, Spencer looking between them. "Mike and I think that you should settle down here for a while." Tobias says. "You need to start sleeping. Get some rest, watch over everyone who stays here." Spencer nods. "Yeah. You two are right." Mike smiles at him and places a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you'd understand. Alright, my group, we're heading out." Mike calls. Stevie, Dillon and Rikki stand up and begin walking to the door. "We're going to look for Mitch's group. We're going to look by the downtown area." Mike says as the four of them walk towards the door. Tobias looks to the others. "Alright. Who's coming with me?" He asks as Mike's group leaves. Devil and Angel both raise their hands, as well as Amber and Dale. "Alright. The rest of you, Spencer's staying with you guys." Tobias says. "Who're you going to find?" Spencer asks. Tobias turns back to him as his group starts getting ready to go. "Dani. If I find them, then I'll find Cleo and the others, too." Spencer nods, smiling at him. "Good luck. I hope you find them." He says. Tobias smiles back before looking to his group and saying, "Let's go." Elsewhere, Dani is leading Rebecca and Cathy through the woods. They're trudging through, all three of them are tired and hungry. Dani stops the other two as they come across a few fallen trees. "Alright, let's sit down here. Take a break." She says. Rebecca sets Cathy down, Cathy thanking her. "How far were we from Asheville?" Rebecca pants. "About two miles, maybe?" Dani says, pointing in a direction. "The road was going that way. I'm thinking if we go there, eventually we'll find the others." "Or Peter." Cathy adds, hand covering her injured side. As the women rest, Dani hears something closeby. She peers through the trees and sees biters walking their way. Her eyes widen when she sees a few more come up behind them. And then even more after them. "It's a Pack..." Dani whispers to the others. Cathy stands and starts moving away from them before falling, grunting as she hits the ground. Rebecca helps her up and the three start rushing away. They soon emerge from the woods and start running down a road. Cathy and Rebecca struggle to keep up with Dani, who is farther ahead of them at this point. Dani realizes they're behind and turns to them. "Come on! Hurry up!" She shouts. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Dani's body jolts. Rebecca and Cathy stop where they are, both of them gasping. Dani turns around only to be shot in the forehead, falling flat. Rebecca chokes, Cathy pulling her behind a vehicle. A man lowers his pistol and smiles, turning to three other survivors. "Poor girl. Didn't even see it coming." He says. A woman rolls her eyes. "You're so sick, you know that?" She says. "Shut up, Bridget." He says. The four begin walking towards the vehicle, Rebecca and Cathy trying to move back. The Pack begins emerging from the woods. One man looks to them. "Micah... There's a lot of them." "Shut up, Rory! We just need to save..." He starts before reaching behind the car and grabbing the women. "...these two ladies here." Rebecca and Cathy both look at the group in fear before Rebecca blinks. "Oh, my God... Mr. and Mrs. Allen?!" She says. Cathy looks at the man and woman and says, "You two are alive!" Bridget looks at them intently. "Mrs. Greer and Ms. Armstrong... You two went missing with the rest of the class." She says. Rory and the other man start shooting at the biters. Micah rolls his eyes at them. "Come on. We can talk about this at the base." Micah says. They begin taking them to another car. Rebecca and Cathy try fighting back. "No! We have to find the others! Let us go!" Cathy yells before she is shoved into the car. Somewhere else, Lola is watching Cleo and Rudy talk. She looks very upset, angry that Rudy did what he did. Cleo sees and walks to her, Rudy following. "Are you okay? You've been quiet." She says. Lola has her arms crossed. She looks at Rudy. "Why were you and Javier talking during the battle?" Lola asks. Cleo looks confused, looking at Rudy. "Wait, what?" She asks. Rudy looks at them both, mouth gaping. "Erm... I..." "What were you supposed to tell her?" Lola questions. Cleo sneers at Rudy, wanting to know what she means. Rudy lets out a sigh. "Look... Peter had The Garden shaking. I thought sticking with him was the best way to survive. A-And I was thinking... Maybe Beka wasn't wrong about Spencer. I mean, we did arrive there and just settle down-" "It's the end of the fucking world, Rudy! Survivors are supposed to stick together, we're supposed to stick with our friends! Spencer is the reason we got out of those woods, damn it!" Cleo shouts, pushing him back. He steps forward, but she pulls out her knife. He raises his hands up to surrender. "C-Cleo, I made sure that you and Lola were protected. Peter said he'd only take Stevie, Spencer and anyone else who got in their way." Rudy says. Cleo stares at him in disbelief. "Do you hear yourself?" She asks quietly. "Are you crazy, Rudy? You sold our friends' lives out so you could survive. H-How do I know you wouldn't do that to me?" "I wouldn't-!" "Yes, you would! You would if it meant you could defend yourself!" Cleo shouts, tears stinging her eyes. She has lowered her knife now. Lola watches in shock. Cleo steps forward. "And I won't give you a chance to betray me, Rudy." She says. Suddenly, Cleo swings the knife up into Rudy's chin, his eyes widening as he is stabbed. Lola's jaw drops and she stumbles back. "H-Holy fuck!" She shouts. Cleo rips the knife out, Rudy collapsing lifelessly. Cleo stares at the body, shaking her head. "Come on." Cleo mutters before walking on. Lola looks at the body one last time, whispering, "My crush is a rodent killer." She then turns and runs to catch up with Cleo. Elsewhere, Mitch is leading his group through the town square, not sure where the others could be. Billie is sitting on the hood of a car, his guitar case behind him. Maggie is standing next to the car, looking around for the others. Ashleigh is sitting on the hood next to Billie. The two of them watch Mitch looking around with worry. Ashleigh stands and walks to her brother, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Mitch, they'll get here. Just calm down." She says. "It's been all day. W-What if Peter's men killed them?" Mitch asks, voice shaking. Ashleigh realizes how panicked her brother is and grabs his arms. "Mitch, breathe. Peter probably didn't do anything to them." Mitch takes a deep breath as Billie starts walking over. "Are you alright?" He asks Mitch, who just nods. Maggie is still looking around when she sees five biters coming their way. She turns to the others. "Biters!" She shouts. Mitch, Ashleigh and Billie look over. "It's only five. We can take 'em." Ashleigh says, pulling out her pistol. Mitch grabs it. "No. Not with guns. The sound will draw more." "Well, how else should we? We don't have anything else with us." Ashleigh retorts. Suddenly a car drives up and hits the biters, running them all down. Maggie gasps, stepping to the others. They all watch as the door opens and James Harris steps out. "Dad?" Mitch questions. Billie sneers to the man. James lets out a sigh of relief, running to his kids. "Thank God, you're okay. Peter said he was going after you guys. I was worried I wouldn't find you two." He says as he approaches, ignoring Maggie and Billie, who both watch them. "Worried? Worried?" Ashleigh is pissed. "You sold us out!" She shouts. "That wasn't me. Your friend Rudy did. The one in Spencer's group." James corrects. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He grabs both his kids' wrists. Both of them pull away. He looks at them questionably. "What the hell are you two doing, come on!" "We're not leaving with you." Mitch says. "You tried shooting my boyfriend." "You shot Charlie." Ashleigh adds. "Dad... you're not adapting to this world correctly." James shakes his head. "Everything I'm doing is to protect you. Don't you see that?" He says before looking at Billie. "What have you done to them?" Billie is taken back by that, but Mitch steps in front of him. Maggie pushes him back behind her defensively. "You and the rest of that group did something to my kids' heads!" James shouts. "Dad, stop it, now!" Ashleigh yells. James pushes Mitch away, inadvertently knocking Ashleigh down. He then pushes Maggie away and grabs at Billie, who tries pulling away but ends up tripping. "You fucking faggot, what have you done to him?!" James shouts as he grabs Billie's throat. Mitch and Ashleigh both see this, both horrified. Maggie recovers quickly and runs to help her brother. "Let him go!" She shouts, but James shoves her again. Mitch grabs the rifle from off the ground and points it at his dad. "Get off him now!" Mitch warns. James looks at him, still trying to strangle Billie, who is struggling for air. James chuckles. "You wouldn't dare." "I will! Get off him, Dad!" Mitch shouts. James doesn't loosen his grip. He shakes his head. "I'm doing this to protect you, Mitch. You have to understa-" Mitch pulls the trigger and shoots his father in the chest, James falling back and releasing Billie. Billie scrambles out from under the man and pushes himself against the car, grabbing his neck and heaving for air. Tears stain his cheeks as Maggie runs to his side and hugs him. Ashleigh stares in horror at Mitch, who is also in shock. He drops the weapon and the siblings both walk to their dad, who is bleeding on the ground. James lets out a weak laugh. "Wow... You did it." The siblings look at their dad, both have tears in their eyes. Ashleigh is sobbing, shaking her head. Mitch is angry. "I told you... I fucking told you to stop, but you didn't! Now..." Mitch looks away, trying not to break. He wipes his eyes, staring back to his father. "Finish what you started." James said. Ashleigh steps away, covering her face completely as she walks away from them. She heads about ten yards away, while Mitch still stares at his father. "Kill me." Mitch takes his rifle again and points it at his dad's head. He shakes as he does. He closes his eyes and fires a shot into his dad's head. Ashleigh lets out a loud sob when the gunshot goes off, making her cover her ears. Everyone is silent. "Mitch?!" They all look up to see Mike, Stevie, Dillon and Rikki, all looking shocked. Stevie looks at their surroundings and adds up what happened. She walks to Mitch and slowly takes the rifle. "Come on. Let it go. It's alright." She says quietly, trying to soothe him. He releases the gun and just stares at the body. Billie stands and walks to him. "M-Mitch...?" He says hoarsly. Mitch doesn't look at him, just watches the body. Stevie looks at them both sadly before Mike, Rikki and Dillon walk over. "Go make sure she's okay." Mike says, motioning to Ashleigh. Stevie nods before walking to Ashleigh. Stevie places a hand on her back lightly, Ashleigh immediately turning around and hugging her. Stevie holds her, shushing her. Billie and Maggie both sit on the car hood together, Maggie holding her brother close. Billie looks at James's body, guilt-ridden. "Mitch." Mike says, trying to get the boy's attention. "Come on, we need to leave. The sound probably attracted biters." Mike says. Rikki and Dillon see about twenty biters coming their way. Rikki turns back. "Mike!" She yells. Mike looks as the other two begin backing up. Stevie, Ashleigh and the Kyles walk to Mike, looking for what they do now. Mike sees the way back to the house is blocked by biters and points in a direction. "We can try circling around that way." He says. The group starts running, Rikki and Dillon going last so they can shoot biters that come their way. As the group runs, biters emerge from between buildings. Dillon runs into one, Rikki turning to look back as the biters approach him. "Dillon, get up!" Rikki shouts. Dillon looks back at them. "Go!" He shouts before shooting at the biters to no avail. A few of them latch on to him and begin to devour him. The group is cut off by more biters. Mike leads them through another street. They all end up escaping into the woods. "How do we get back to the others?" Rikki asks. Mike shakes his head and continues walking through the trees. "We'll find a way." Meanwhile, Tobias is leading his group down a road. Amber and Tobias are walking together. "What happened to your dad?" Tobias asks. Amber looks at him with confusion. "Huh?" "I could see it on your face last night. Something happened to him." Tobias explains. "What was it." Amber sighs, looking forward. "Well... See... Like I said, he was a cop. I mean, you know, cops do dangerous work. About two years ago, he was called out to a robbery at a gas station. The man had been drunk and when my dad got there, he tried calming the situation. Apparently, the man's wife had cheated on him. My dad told him to stay calm, that they could figure something out. I was at home, alone. My mom worked nights at the time. I was waiting for him, but instead his partner came over. Apparently my dad had been shot in the head by the man. The man thought that my dad was the man his wife was seeing on the side." She explains. Tobias is looking at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry." "Everyone always is." She says. Tobias looks forward but begins slowing down. Amber notices and looks at him. "What is it?" She asks. She looks forward and sees a few biters eating a body in the middle of the road. Tobias raises his gun and shoots one of the biters, Amber shooting the other two. They all run over. It's been picked apart, but they can see who it is: Dani. Tobias falls to his knees, letting out a sob. Amber looks at him sadly, kneeling beside him. At the house, Spencer and the others are all waiting for the rest of the group to return. The sun is setting, it's almost dark. Caroline is pacing the living room, Eliza sitting next to Spencer on the couch, hands together. She watches Caroline pace. "Can you stop pacing? It's making me nervous." Eliza says. Caroline ignores her and looks around to the others. "They aren't back yet. Something's wrong." "We don't know that." Monet says. Chase sits silently in an armchair, not paying much attention to the others. Caroline hears a voice outside. "Who was that?" She whispers. All of them go silent, listening. "I'm telling you, they went in that house there." They hear the voice say. All of them go wide eyed, standing. "That's Javier!" Monet whispers. "We have to hide." Eliza says to Spencer. He looks around aimlessly. "Where?" He asks. The front door opens, Peter and Javier entering with two others. Peter smiles menacingly. "Well, well, well... Look who we have here." The group all point their guns at them, except for the woman. David yells, "Everyone down, now!" Everyone does as they're told. Peter smirks down at them. "Well, Spencer? Where is everyone else? Not here, it seems. No Mitch... No Mike... No Rebecca... No Chase..." Monet looks where Chase was and sees he's gone. She looks back to Peter. Peter looks at Sydney. "So, Sydney... Will Gale like them?" Sydney crosses her arms. "No." She says simply. Peter gives a confused look. "Well, the last few you gave were sick. Infected. Those last two killed themselves so they could ambush us." She explains. "Gale really doesn't want to do much business with you anymore." "It's cause he's a shitty trade partner, right?" Eliza says with a laugh. Peter glares down at her. "Shut up, bitch." Eliza pushes herself up. "Oh, Peter, that's such an adolescent word." She says. "Do you actually think anyone is going to take you seriously anymore? Everyone knows how shitty you are at deals. I know it, Gale knows it, Spencer knows it." Peter looks at Javier. "Will you please make her shut up?" Javier raises an eyebrow. "Permanently?" He asks. Peter smirks. Eliza smiles. "Go right ahead, tell your friend to do it, dickless!" She yells. Peter stops Javier and takes the gun himself, aiming it at her. David and Sydney watch with anticipation. Eliza keeps her smile as Peter doesn't do anything. "I knew it. You're a fucking cowa-" Bang! Eliza is dead. Her body falls onto the carpet lifelessly. Spencer looks away and sees four more people enter the house. "What was that?" One man asks. Spencer's jaw drops. "Guys!" He yells. Rochelle, Matthew, Kenny and Nathan all see them on the floor. "Spencer?" Rochelle gawks. "You're still alive?" Nathan looks to Peter. "Why are they the ones we're after? I though we were on the same side." "Apparently all of their group are traitors. They killed Sam-" "Oh, please, Beka killed Samantha." Caroline argues, sitting up on her knees. "I've had enough of your shit, Baren! You keep following us around, you kill everyone in our group, I'm fucking done! If you're going to kill us, fucking do it already!" Javier smiles and takes the gun from Peter but Chase appears with his pistol and shoots Javier in the back of the head. The rifle drops, Spencer snatching it before standing. Monet, Lana and Caroline stand as well. Peter smiles and lowers his hands. Chase, Sydney, David, Kenny, Rochelle, Matthew and Nathan watch from behind him. Spencer and Peter stare at one another, neither saying anything. Spencer fires, killing the man. They all stare at the body before Spencer looks at the others. "Well... Glad that's done with." Spencer says. Caroline stares down at the man. "Fucking monster. I'm glad he's dead." She says. Monet sadly looks at Eliza's body, taking a blanket and covering it. Kenny smiles to them. "I'm glad we found you guys again." He says. Nathan nods, smiling as well. "Yeah. Lilly and I were worried you guys weren't coming back. Kenny found us and we decided to just leave together. Then we found their group." Spencer walks to David and Sydney. "So, you guys have a camp?" He asks. David nods. "More like a trading post. But yes. You should come join us. I can tell Gale would like you guys." He says with a smirk. Lana speaks up. "Spencer, what about the others?" Monet's eyes widen. "Amber's still out there!" She says. Sydney looks sympathetic. "We can go look for them before we go." She suggests. Spencer nods, smiling. "Thank you so much." He says before they all start heading out of the house. Co-Stars *Elias Anton as Matthew *David Boreanez as Dale *Ruben Carbajal as Javier *Jeremy Jordan as Rory Motta *Andres Londono as Dillon *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Justin Rain as David Deaths *Danielle McLemore *Rudy Bronson *James Harris (Alive) *Dillon *Jonas (Confirmed Fate) *Abigal (Confirmed Fate) *Eliza Monroe *Javier *Peter Baren Your Rating How would you rate "Rodent" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Micah Allen. *First appearance of Bridgit Allen. *First appearance of Rory Motta. *First appearance of Sydney. *Last appearance of Danielle McLemore. **Danielle is the seventh main character to die. ***With Danielle's death, Tobias is the last remaining survivor in his family. *Last appearance of Rudy Bronson. *Last appearance of James Harris. (Alive) **James is the eighth main character to die. *Last appearance of Dillon. *Last appearance of Eliza Monroe. **Eliza is the ninth main character to die. ***With Eliza's death, every character from The Garden of Eden is now dead. *Last appearance of Javier. *Last appearance of Peter Baren. **Peter is the tenth main character to die. *This was an extended episode. *Rochelle and Matthew make their return after being gone since the episode "Reason". Also returning are Nathan and Kenny, who have been gone since "The Chain" and "Live Forever" respectively. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)